This is My Life
by ShiroTanuki
Summary: fanfic tantang kehidupan Gaara. fanfic multichapter, silahkan dibaca prolognya. saya newbie di sini. maaf jika ada kesalahan. . . selamat membaca, minna'san!


" ..Ra.. Gaara! " Aku membuka mataku.

" Uughh… ," kepalaku seketika sakit saat aku terbangun dan duduk terlalu cepat. Aku melihat jam digital di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Pukul 18.47. Siapa sih yang memanggilku di saat aku baru saja terlelap 5 menit yang lalu, gerutuku dalam hati.

" Gaara! Ayo turun makan malam sudah siap! " tedengar suara seorang wanita dari lantai bawah. Ternyata Temari-nee yang memanggilku.

" Hn.. ," jawabku seadanya, terserah dia dengar atau tidak. Aku turun dari tempat tidurku; membiarkan bantal, guling, dan selimut tergeletak tak karuan di atas sprei merahku yang juga sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Aku melongok sekilas ke cermin dekat pintu kamarku, lalu keluar dari pintu. Rambutku yang acak – acakan kurapikan seadanya dengan tangan sambil bergegas menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada Kankuro, Yashamaru-ji, dan seseorang yang tidak ingin aku sebutkan. Kankuro sedang menata piring dan gelas, sedangkan Yashamaru-ji tersenyum kepadaku ketika ia akan meminum tehnya. Temari-nee baru saja keluar dari dapur membawa sepanci masakannya ketika aku menarik kursi di dekat Kankuro.

" Yosh! Menu makan malam hari ini adalah kare," kata Temari-nee pada kami. Dalam diam, ia mengisi piring kami dengan nasi, dan menuangkan kare ke atasnya. " Jaa, mari makaaan… ," kata Temari-nee lagi dengan ceria.

" Itadakimasu.. ," ucap kami berbarengan sambil mengatupkan tangan, tanda berterima kasih pada yang telah menyiapkan makanan. Kami pun mulai makan. Masakan Temari-nee cukup lezat menurutku. Tentunya masakan seorang kakak perempuan adalah masakan paling lezat bagi seorang adik laki – laki yang tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan ibu kandungnya sesaat setelah ia lahir, bukan begitu? Ah sudahlah. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana rupa wanita itu. Kecuali jika wajahnya memang benar – benar mirip dengan Yashamaru-ji seperti yang dikatakan orang. Ya benar. Yashamaru-ji adalah saudara kembar ibuku.

" Gaara, bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu? " Tanya Temari-nee sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi kare ke dalam mulutnya.

" Biasa saja.. ," jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari piring nasi kareku.

" Kau sudah dapat teman? " tanyanya lagi.

" Gaara luar biasa, kau tau. Tujuh hari pertama masuk, sudah banyak siswa yang tergila - gila! Hahahaha! " Kankuro meracau seenak jidatnya. Refleks aku langsung memandang mata Kankuro dengan tajam. Memang kami baru saja pindah ke daerah sini seminggu yang lalu, dan otomatis aku dan Kankuro pindah ke SMU yang baru. Sedangkan Temari-nee masih melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari daerah ini, hanya satu jam naik bus. Tapi tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Kankuro sungguh dilebih – lebihkan, hanya karena ada seorang siswa berisik yang selalu menggangguku di mana saja.

Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang berisik, jadi aku diamkan saja. Tetapi rupanya anak itu tidak bosan – bosannya menggangguku. Ia bersikeras ingin berteman denganku, dan mengatakannya dengan lantang di depan umum ' Aku akan menjadikanmu temanku bagaimanapun caranya! ' begitulah kira – kira yang dikatakannya. Sehingga hampir satu sekolah mengenalku karena keonarannya. Bagiku itu sangat mengganggu. Aku lebih suka berdiam diri di pojok ruang baca perpustakaan sekolah sambil menghindar dari si bocah cerewet itu. Bagiku, tidak punya teman adalah hal terbaik yang aku inginkan.

" Ahahahaa.. Aku tau kau memang menarik Gaara. Apalagi kalau kau bisa tersenyum," goda Temari-nee. Aku hanya mendengus dan tetap melanjutkan makan.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan pelajarannya? Bisa mengikuti? Agak susah memang kalau kau pindah sekolah di tengah semester seperti ini, tapi ya apa boleh buat ," kali ini Yashamaru-jii yang bertanya.

" Aku masih bisa mengikuti ," jawabku singkat.

" Dan nilai – nilaimu? "

" Cukup bagus aku rasa."

" Baguslah kalau kau masih bisa mengikuti. Setidaknya anak terkutuk itu tidak menyia – nyiakan nyawa seseorang yang seharusnya masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Seharusnya bukan anak itu yang hidup, tetapi dia."

Deg! Jantungku sesaat berdegup kencang. Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku.

" Hentikan ayah ," kata Temari. Ya. Ayah. Ayah kami bertiga. Orang yang paling aku benci. Orang yang sama sekali tidak mau menganggap diriku sebagai anaknya.

Aku merapikan alat – alat makan yang kugunakan, dan tanpa berkata – kata, aku berdiri dan bergegas kembali ke kamar. Dadaku terasa sangat sakit sekali. Jantungku berdegup kencang, seakan – akan ada yang ingin keluar merobek dadaku.

" Gaara, kembali! " teriak Temari-nee.

Aku diam saja. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku berlari menaiki anak tangga. Sial. Dadaku sangat sakit. Aku meremas bajuku, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa itu. Sungguh aku merasa, memang bukan aku yang seharusnya hidup. Tetapi ibu yang seharusnya hidup. Untuk apa aku hidup jika aku hidup untuk dicerca seperti ini.

Aku segera menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Kuhempaskan diriku ke atas tempat tidur. Kupejamkan mataku erat – erat, berusaha melenyapkan pikiran ini, berusaha melenyapkan rasa yang semakin meluap dari dadaku ini. Aku meringkuk, remasan bajuku semakin kuat, nafasku menderu, tidak dapat menahan emosi ini. Hingga akhirya aku jatuh tertidur.

~GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~

" Kau lebih baik mati . . . Kau tak berhak hidup . . Kau anak terkutuk! Kau lebih baik mati . . mati . . ti . . " tiiiiiiiiiittt.. ttiiiiitttttt… Aku terbangun karena suara jam alarmku. Pukul 2 dini hari. . . Ah. Mimpi itu. Selalu saja datang. Selalu mengganggu tidurku, mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku, bahkan mungkin dari aku dilahirkan. Itulah mengapa aku memasang alarm pukul 2 dini hari, aku tidak ingin terganggu oleh mimpi itu. Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin tidur selamanya, supaya mimpi itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku.

Kubuka tirai jendela kamarku yang melambai – lambai tertiup angin. Desauan kecil terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Perlahan hawa dingin malam mulai terasa di permukaan kulitku. Sejak kapan aku lupa menutup jendela, pikirku. Ah. Aku ingat. Kejadian ketika makan malam tadi. Darahku berdesir ngilu tepat di jantungku, perasaan ini, perasaan yang paling aku benci. Andai kau tau apa yang aku rasakan. Ingin sekali aku membenamkan jari – jariku ke dalam dadaku untuk mengambil jantung ini agar perasaan itu tidak kembali kurasakan.

Kupandangi bulan yang bulat bersinar sendiri, kesepian ditengah belenggu awan yang seakan – akan menahannya untuk tetap di sana, tetap sendiri. Aku kasihan dengan Temari-nee. Pasti ia sedang terlelap kelelahan setelah menangis membela diriku di depan makhluk jahanam yang disebut ayah itu. Aku benci melihat wajah Temari-nee, wajah yang walaupun tampak kelelahan, tetapi tetap berusaha memunculkan sosok seorang ibu pada kami, ternodai oleh tangisan memilukan karena dia. Aku muak melihat Kankuro yang harus belajar mati - matian untuk masuk ke salah satu universitas terkemuka yang bahkan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk masuk ke sana. Ini semua karena dia. Dia yang selalu mengatur jalan hidup kami, dia yang selalu memegang kendali penuh akan hidup kami. Beruntung ada Yashamaru-ji, kalau tidak, mungkin kami sudah menjadi budak makhluk egois itu. Budak yang akan dipecut dan dupukul jika tidak menuruti seluruh perintahnya.

Aaah.. bulan ini selalu membuatku berfikir, bulan yang mencerminkan hidupku. Bulan yang tak dapat bersinar sendiri, kesepian, terbelenggu, dan harus berjuang untuk mengambil sebagian matahari agar tetap dapat memancarkan sinarnya walaupun redup sekalipun.

Aaah.. malam yang sunyi. Desau angin memanjakan telingaku. Ya. Inilah sahabatku. Suasana malam yang sunyi dan sepi, suhu rendah dan rintihan angin malam, selalu menjernihkan pikiranku. Sahabatku, yang terus meyakinkanku, bahwa aku tetap harus terus bersinar, jika tidak ingin mengecewakan bintang – bintang lainnya. Ya, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Temari-nee dan Kankuro. Aku bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Aku tidak akan berpikiran pendek dan menghabisi nyawaku sendiri. Setidaknya, jika memang benar aku anak terkutuk, setidaknya aku bisa melindungi Temari-nee dan Kankuro sampai titik darahku yang terakhir.

~GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~

Hajimemashite minna! ^^

Pertama – tama : arigatou kerna telah menyempatkan mampir membaca prologfanfic ini~ *bow  
saya newbie di sini, dan mencoba membuat fanfic multichapter. Mungkin sekitar 2 chapter atau 3 chapter.

Mohon bantuannya. Silahkan review jika ada komentar atau masukkan cerita saya ini. Doumo arigatou, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ :3


End file.
